Mewthree
The General is a Shiny Mewtwo (More well-known as Mewthree). Mewthree was made in a lab alongside Mewtwo. Mewthree escapes when Mewtwo destroys the lab; at first, Mewthree liked it, but Mewthree could not understand why Mewtwo went to the good side (Pokémon Movie 1). Mewthree is your main enemy on Pokémon Tower Defense and you must stop Mewthree before it mind-controls everyone in the world. Mewthree can be adopted for 5 SnD coins in the Adoption Center. There is also a slim chance of it appearing in the wild in the Unknown Dungeon. PTD Appeareances * Cerulean Gym 2 **In Cerulean Gym 2, Mewthree first appears where it prevents Ash from capturing Kyogre with his Master Ball. After telling a bit about its history, it gets angry at Joey and Maruto's rude comments and chases them outside the gym. *'Route 24' **Mewthree is poised to attack Joey and Maruto when Ash's Tauros comes in and attacks Mewthree with Take Down. After Ash sends Joey and Maruto back to assist the player, he heads after Mewthree and finds his Tauros knocked on the ground. Ash then sends out his Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle. After Charizard uses Seismic Toss, Squirtle uses Bubble to slow him down, and Bulbasaur uses Solar Beam on him, Mewthree disappears; it soon reappears and says that they only defeated its Substitute. Mewthree then uses Psychic on Ash and his Pokémon so they can't move, then teleports between them and starts charging his Selfdestruct. *'Vermillion Gym' **In Vermillion Gym Mewthree and Ash are lying unconscious on the ground as a result of Mewthree's Selfdestruct. Suddenly, Mewtwo appears, shocked that Ash was defeated. Brock sneaks up behind him with Ash's Master Ball and captures Mewtwo; Mewthree stands up and Ash disappears, as it was only an illusion to lure Mewtwo. Later, Mewthree appears on the S.S. Anne, where Lt. Surge has just defeated lots of Tentacool and a Giant Tentacruel and the Legendary Dogs have made an appearance. Mewthree uses Mean Look and Sing on everybody on the ship, subsequently placing them under his control. *'Viridian City' **Mewthree teleports into the city to talk to Gary. After a long talk, Mewthree reveals that he will destroy all Humans. Gary points out that all Pokémon will then hate him for destroying their friends. Mewthree says that he will then destroy himself because he is ashamed of the circumstances of its own birth. Then he calls Groudon and merges it with Gary. *'Champion' **Mewthree makes a final appearance after Ash is defeated and freed from mind-control by the player. Mewthree intends to take the heroes down with it if it's going to lose the battle, but Mew appears and stops him. Mew makes Mewthree willing to join the good side, and the ensuing Pokérap is their attempt at cleansing Mewthree's 'inner shadow'. PTD2 Appeareances *'Cherrygrove City' **Mewthree appears after defeating the wild Pokémon under the control of Giovanni. However, he was different - It was turned into a Shadow Pokemon. Professor Elm, however, says Pokémon are born shadow, and not transformed into shadow. Giovanni laughs at this and leaves with newly Shadow Mewthree, after commanding Mewthree to use "Shadow Capture" on Lugia. *'Goldenrod City' **Shadow Mewthree appears in the cutscene after you defeat the Team Rocket Admins. Giovanni appears at the time that Mewthree throws back the Team Rocket admins and Giovanni to the floor while you and Whitney (Goldenrod City Gym leader) stand and watch. Then Mewthree starts to attack Giovanni, but before it could deliver the final blow, Mewthree starts to feel pain in its stomach, and than a Shadow Lugia bursts out, thus saving Giovanni, causing him to start following the Shadow Lugia. *'Route 32 Central' **Shadow Mewthree also appears in Route 32 where it sucks in Giovanni, Silver and Zai to the Shadow Realm, where you have to try and stop by battling it. However, this is not the real Mewthree, but instead one of its Shadow Team clones. After you defeat Mewthree, Celebi will take you to the past Location *Shiny Mewtwo has a 0.0125% chance of appearing in the wild. *Pokémon Adoption: 5 SnD Coins (Uncommon Shiny Pokémon) Trivia *Giovanni had discussed the creation of Mewthree in Lavender Town. *Mewthree has controlled many Legendary Pokémon - Kyogre, Celebi, Raikou, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Groudon. *Mewthree is just the shiny form of Mewtwo. *At the level Cinnabar Gym, Blaine reveals himself as the creator of Mewthree. *Mewthree was known as 'The General' until the player reaches Lavender Town. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon: Psychic Category:Legendary